Unless otherwise indicated herein, the description in this section is not prior art to the claims in this application and is not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
A typical electronic device divides a region required for processes in a memory region only on a page basis used as a unit in the memory management. The typical electronic device can perform the memory management adapted for an architecture of Operating System (OS), which performs the memory management on a page basis, thus increasing the speed of processing.